


Turbulence

by Zeath



Series: Porn Inspired [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Grumpy Derek, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t say it.”</p><p>“Dude, do planes turn you on or something?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

Moving away from Beacon Hills was one of the toughest things to do; Stiles had to leave his friends, his family and all the memories behind to create new ones. But with being accepted into a top university in another state and Derek practically niggling to leave, he didn’t have much of a choice. Derek only went back to handle the death of his family, picking up a new pack was what kept him there for so long and if he didn’t then his feelings wouldn’t have bloomed for the fidgety moron that was Stiles. They started off rough with so many snarky comments, which slowly turned into protective sarcasm, and then after a moment of heated supernatural battles that landed with Stiles needing Derek more than ever, their relationship kindled into heartfelt love making.

But they’ve been together now for over a year and that heartfelt love making just turned into who can be the kinkiest in the relationship. Stiles wins by the way.

Of course they couldn’t stay away from their hometown that long. With the semester ending and Derek happily taking a break from his work, they made a holiday of going back to Beacon Hills so Stiles could see his dad and friends while Derek could spend his time with his pack. Which is why they were on a plane back to California and Derek was about to beat his boyfriend unconscious from constantly getting up and down out of the row they were in. Stiles had warned him about his ADHD acting up again but this was ridiculous; he was like a fucking yoyo, getting out the chair to walk down the aisles mindlessly then when he got back he fiddled with the screen in front of him. Derek was so glad he took the window seat, and that he paid for the extra seat so he didn’t have a stranger being victim to Stiles’ fidgets.

What he hadn’t planned was falling asleep an hour into the flight and having a pretty steamy dream. Stiles being tied to the bed with their fluffy handcuffs – Stiles’ idea of a joke-birthday gift – legs spread with his thighs raw from beard burn, his cock hard and leaking as it lay on his stomach. He was begging in that whiny tone that always made Derek’s cock twitch to life, hips grinding his ass down on the mattress in hopes that the plug inside him would rub up against his sweet spot. “Oh god Derek, baby, _please_ I need it. Give it to me.”

 _Fuck_ , just thinking about it gave him all kinds of pleasurable tingles. Which was the problem he was facing right now because his cock was aching in his jeans and he couldn’t make it go down, he’d tried everything. All he could do to ease the throbbing was open his button and fly so his cock couldn’t strain anymore. He thankfully had Stiles’ hoodie on hand to cover his crotch so no air hostess could take it the wrong way.

Stiles crawled back onto the seats with a small huff, a packet of a half-eaten granola bar in his grasp probably from asking an attendant before the next round of goodies came by. He relaxed back down next to Derek, munching away while he played around with the telescreen; he had hoped he could catch up on some shows that he’d missed but they weren’t available. So instead he started up a game and glanced over at his boyfriend to see what his screen was up to; turned off obviously. “Not gonna watch anything?”

“I’m good.” He gruffed out nonchalantly. Resting a hand on Stiles’ thigh when he teen laid his head on his shoulder, he watched Stiles play around with the game on his screen. “Bored?”

“Ugh, _tremendously_. There’s nothing to do and you know what I’m like on a plane.” Sticking his tongue out in concentration, he pressed the remote keys until he got a high score. Plane games were simple because they were meant for the kids on board so they could only amuse Stiles so much. He placed the remote back in the seat, groaning in frustration when he saw how much time they had left. “Why do planes take so long?”

“Just to annoy you, I’m sure.” Derek felt Stiles fidget once more, pulling all the arm rests up so he could lay down on the row of seats, resting his head on his boyfriend’s thigh. With a sigh he could finally relax, nuzzling Derek’s leg and pausing a moment because it could just be his imagination, or was there a rather hard lump under the hoodie Derek had on his lap. His eyes darted up to his boyfriend who had a stoic expression, so the teen investigated by lifting the hoodie up and gasping, feeling Derek tense up a little. “Don’t say it.”

“Dude, do planes turn you on or something?” Stiles toyed with his new discovery, bringing his hand up to fondle Derek’s hard on. Seems the wolf had done everything for him, pants open and boxers tenting up, all he needed to do was pull his cock through the hole in his boxers and there it was in all its glory. He was going to tease Derek about getting a boner on the plane but honestly this couldn’t have been a better thing to do, stroking the throbbing cock inches from his face and watching it twitch and leak precum. It looked angry, all flushed pink at the tip and Stiles could imagine Derek’s balls being tight from having not come in quite a while. “Need a hand?”

“Just hurry.” While he knew this was rather dangerous; someone could walk by and spot Stiles sucking his dick, they must have been breaking a law right now. But he knew the teen had a soft kink for doing things in public, he remembers they almost got caught once in a park because Stiles couldn’t wait until they got home to be fucked, practically jumping Derek and riding him behind a bush until they came. That was less dangerous, there was a bush blocking everyone out who could have seen, but now all they had to hide was a hoodie, and even then people would know what they were doing. They had to be stealthy.

Stiles understood that, but honestly he didn’t give a single fuck right now, tongue lolling out to lick the underside of Derek’s cock. He knew they had to be quick so he got to work, slotting the tip in his mouth and sucking like his life depended on it while Derek kept lookout in case anyone got close to them. Bobbing his head back and forth, Stiles could feel his own cock starting to harden and let out a huff through his nose, taking Derek deep into his throat and swallowed. He was glad Derek could be quiet when needed because if it were him right now they would have been caught in less than five minutes.

He couldn’t move so much with the position he was in, his neck starting to cramp up so he kept to suckling on the tip while his hand got to work with pumping Derek’s cock. He had a system now, rolling his tongue around the tip while he kept a fast pace with stroking until he was patted on the head and had to let go, Derek quickly hiding the evidence under the hoodie. He took the moment to sit up properly and stretch a little, watching the attendant walk by and glanced around to see if anyone was watching before he leant down to take that fat cock back in his mouth. Honestly, sucking Derek’s dick was the best for Stiles; it stretched his mouth perfectly and he had practised enough that he could take it down his throat without gagging, he even learned after a few rounds that he could get the wolf to knot while he was blowing him.

He couldn’t get all of his mouth on Derek’s cock so he suckled on the tip while he pumped his hand quickly, feeling Derek pat his head once more and he sat back up, grinning cheekily at his boyfriend. He kept his hand on Derek’s cock under the hoodie, jacking him off while the attendant was standing right there with her cart of goodies, handing out drinks in those fiddly plastic cups. He was going to ask the woman for some orange juice but if the squeeze of Derek’s hand on his arm was enough, the eyes boring into the side of his head was certainly enough for him to stop. She did ask but they both shook their heads and soon enough she moved her cart away to interest the other people in the plane. “I was thirsty you know.”

“Stiles.” Derek deadpanned, leaning back in his chair and watching for anyone to come by again, Stiles let out a huff before his hand began moving again, jerking the wolf off under his hoodie. He watched the way Derek’s face was twisting with pleasure, obviously trying to hide it so no one could suspect he was getting a handjob. His mouth was parted and his breath light, almost shaky and _fuck_ those lips were so kissable right now. He leant in more, speeding up his hand as he placed a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips just to hear him sigh.

He was worried about people noticing but he was so close to busting a knot, trying to control himself or he could be cumming for ages. Just thinking about it got him hotter than before but also made him ashamed because fuck, they were in public, people could see him. He would have to get off the plane and through customs with jizz soaked trousers. Stiles didn’t seem to care, his mouth working miracles against his neck, creating a hickey that healed within seconds. He could hear the teen’s words whispering real quiet so no one could overhear him, his hand clasped around the base of his cock. “Fuck baby, you look so good right now. I wish I could kneel down in front of you and let you fuck my mouth, I know how much you love that.”

“Stiles –.”

“I can feel you’re trying not to cum, don’t worry. Just pop your knot in front of everybody and I’ll swallow all your cum, make myself smell like you for hours. You like that? Me covered in your scent?” Stiles squeezed the base of Derek’s cock, feeling it throb with need to blow his load over his lap and Stiles’ hoodie. Having a quick peek around the area, the teen bent down once more and moved the hoodie out the way, taking Derek’s dick down to the base and feeling it swell a little against his lips. Derek let out a small gasp as he rested a hand on Stiles’ hair, pushing him down more until he felt the tip of his cock hitting the back of his boyfriend’s throat. When Stiles swallowed around him, the convulsing while a hand kneaded his balls, was enough for him to bite back a groan and fill Stiles’ mouth with cum.

It surprised Stiles at first when Derek pushed him down on his cock, forcing himself not to gag at the sudden penis attempting to be stuffed own his throat. Then he felt the wolf cumming, the base of his cock gave it away so he was prepared this time, gulping down the salty rush spurting into his mouth. It was a bit of a let-down that Derek didn’t knot his mouth and force him to take it all but he could pull back and suckle on the tip and lick at the underside to feel the wolf jolt in his seat. It would be good in the long run though, without the knot in the way they could hide their little sexual secret from everyone in the plane. That and it wouldn’t be comfortable having to stuff it back in his jeans just to create a wet patch that people could see, while it would make him hard just to think about how it got like that, it would surely embarrass Derek.

He milked as much cum out of Derek’s cock as he could, pulling his hand away from his boyfriend’s lap and licking his thumb clean of the small drop that landed there. Derek let himself bask in the glow for a moment before tucking his cock away and zipping up his jeans, handing back Stiles’ hoodie. The teen dropped it on the free seat next to him, snuggling up to his boyfriend and played around with the telescreen in front of him once more to check how much time they had left before their destination. They only had ten minutes until their arrival so he pressed himself up against Derek, sighing softly and whispering into his boyfriend’s ear once more. “You’re going to fuck me in the nearest bathroom when we get off this plane.”

The statement was a surprise for Derek, darting his eyes to the teen and noticed how blown Stiles’ pupils were, then saw the tent in his trousers. Of course he would get turned on from something like this. Resting his hand on Stiles’ thigh and stroking up and down, he watched the view from out the small window and honestly couldn’t wait until they landed.


End file.
